Field
Embodiments presented herein generally describe techniques related to health care, and more specifically, for administering an individualized care plan for a patient.
Description of the Related Art
In the health care field, a care plan is a set of tasks provided by a health care practitioner (e.g., a doctor) to a patient. Historically, care plans are a written document that provides directions and routines for a patient to follow to manage certain health conditions. The care plan may include a set of tasks (e.g., exercise for a given duration) for the patient to perform, content that educates the patient about a diagnosed condition (e.g., brochures describing the diagnosed condition), and logs for the patient to periodically record information in (e.g., weight, blood pressure, etc.). As an example, a doctor might create a care plan for a patient with hypertension that includes several brochures describing hypertension and hypertension treatment and assigned tasks such as walking on a treadmill for thirty minutes each morning, drinking a glass of water every three hours, and recording blood pressure at the end of each day. Thus, as part of the treatment of the condition, the patient is expected to adhere to the tasks listed in the care plan and to then follow up with the doctor in a subsequent appointment to assess the patient's progress.
The current care plan approach has several shortcomings. For instance, a care plan for a particular condition is often tailored towards the condition itself, without considering relevant details about a patient. Typically, once a doctor has diagnosed a patient with a particular condition, the doctor prints out a “one size fits all” care plan for the individual that instructs the individual on how to manage the condition. Although the doctor may include notes in the printed pamphlet describing the care plan, the doctor is often unable to modify the care plan otherwise (e.g., to craft the care plan specifically for the patient). Further, a healthcare provider often has no way of determining the patient's adherence to the care plan until a follow-up appointment. Currently, to address this concern, care providers rely on the patient's own testimony as to their adherence (e.g., using an exercise log). Additionally, providers may employ call centers to contact the patient periodically and determine whether the patient is following the care plan. However, such an approach is costly and further exposes a patient's information to more individuals than necessary.